1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an electrostatic charge image developing carrier set, and a process cartridge set.
2. Related Art
In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image formed on a surface of an image holding member (photoreceptor) is developed using a developer containing toner to forma toner image, and the obtained toner image is transferred to a recording medium and fixed with a heating roll or the like, thereby obtaining an image.